


Hell vs Tired College Student

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Original Character, College Life, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deal with a Devil, Demon deal, Gen, Hellhound Owner Crowley (Supernatural), King of the Crossroads, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), broke college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Who will win: a sassy, tired college student, or the king of the crossroads?Note: This fic is set before Crowley became king of hell.





	Hell vs Tired College Student

Crowley wasn’t known for his patience when it came to making deals, especially concerning wishy-washy college girls who flaked out before they could meet at the crossroad. Luckily, Juliet could sniff out anyone with one whiff of the contents of their summoning box. The king of the crossroads and his loyal hellhound made their way through the dorm hall until Juliet began growling at the last door before the emergency exit.

 

“Good girl,” Crowley praised her with a pat on the head before rapping at the door.

 

The door cracked open and a short, tired, pink-haired young lady in sweats peeked through. “What?” she asked flatly, unimpressed by the man in the suit holding a leash that looped around the neck of… nothing?

 

“Here to see an Olivia Beach,” Crowley responded, the curtness not bothering him. “She was supposed to meet me outside and she bolted. My sources pointed me to here.”

 

“Well your sources pointed you to her room,” the girl supplied, trying her hardest to be cordial, “but she ain’t here. Cool leash trick though. Is that wire?” She pointed to the seeming emptiness at the end of the cord. This guy was a different kind of crazy for dragging around a cord with a loop at the end, but perhaps he was testing out part of a Halloween costume. Or he was just screwing with the kids around campus who were tripping balls.

 

“Nevermind Juliet,” Crowley dismissed. “I need to find Olivia. Where is she?” He leaned forward, trying to sneak a glance into the room. His pooch had been drawn to the greatest concentration of her scent, so either he was being lied to, or his runaway was a hoarder.

 

“I don’t know, dude,” she replied, dragging out the words impatiently. “You woke me up. I got thirty minutes of sleep last night. I’ve had a full day of classes and I’ve gotta be at work in like, an hour. Please leave me alone.” With that, she slammed the door and plopped back into bed face first.

 

Crowley stood at the door for a moment, not believing a bit of what had just transpired. If that ingrate only knew who he was, she would be begging him for the privilege of serving him! She would scour the earth for her flaky deal-making roommate! It was time this rude, short-tempered firecracker was put in her place as a mere human. She would quake in his presence by the end of the day.

 

After giving a short order to Juliet, the peeved demon leaned against the wall to enjoy the show. The hellhound began growling and barking, scratching at the door and biting the knob. As expected, the resident opened the door and stood stunned as the invisible dog dragged its leash and drooled at the sight of fresh meat. In one swift motion, Lady Pink Hair grabbed the piece of leash looped around the hound’s neck and swung her back into the hallway, knocking over Crowley and making the vicious dog yelp in surprise. The last thing he saw before he hit the floor was the college girl slam the door back in his face.

 

A moment later, there was another knock at the door. Opening it, she was met once again with the mysterious, totally annoying suited man and his freaky air dog thing. “My dude,” she sighed, “let’s start over. My name is Maddi. I’m an arts major. And I’m fucking exhausted. My roommate is Olivia and she’s majoring in graphic design. I have no clue why she would be looking for your salty ass but she’s. Not. Here. Go away.”

 

Before she could shut him out again, the relentless man pushed his way into the room but left his leash and see-through dog outside. “And my name is Crowley, king of the crossroads,” he introduced himself, trying to give courtesy a second chance, as it often got him further with people. “I’m afraid I’m going to need to insist that you bring Olivia to me. She summoned me to make a deal,” he explained as he brought a tin box out of his suit jacket. On closer examination, it was Olivia’s, but scratched up and powdery from being buried near concrete sidewalks. He opened it to reveal dirt, her senior portrait, and an animal bone. “She was gone by the time I arrived.”

 

“Sucks to be you, man,” Maddi chuckled. “She always did have shitty taste in men. Maybe she saw your face and bolted.”

 

Crowley could feel the rage surging inside and decided to let it run rampant. Slowly the whites of his eyes ran red, and crimson smoke began emanating from his tear ducts. He gathered by her puzzled look that he was finally getting the point across that you never wanted to cross the king of the crossroads.

 

“You okay, bruh?” she asked as she leaned in, studying his face. “You look stoned as fuck.”

 

“I’m not st-- How _dare_ you refuse me?” Crowley spat.

 

Not responding, the girl with pink hair pulled an iron out of the closet and plugged it in. Taking tortillas and cheese out of the fridge, she set the ingredients on her dresser and turned the iron upside down. Silently, she placed a tortilla on the hot surface and sprinkled cheese on top.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he questioned indignantly, bitter of the attention that was denied him.

 

“Making quesadillas.”

 

“On an iron?”

 

“No stovetops here, Mr. Lord of the Crosshairs.”

 

He sighed and tightened his fists, the redness settling from his vessel. “I can give you a stove if you tell me where Olivia is.”

 

Maddi slipped the creation of toasted tortilla and melted cheese onto a paper plate and unplugged the iron. “Nah,” she decided as she bowed her head.

 

“Are you praying?” the demon inquired with special emphasis on the last word. Was this imbecile actually offering a prayer to a higher power, but ignoring the person she could see right in front of her?

 

“Yeah, that you’ll get the hell outta my room!” she yelled this time, such a loud noise coming from such a small mass. Taking an angry bite out of her quesadilla, she sat down on her bed and kept staring at him until he felt uncomfortable.

 

Letting out a long breath out of his nose, Crowley finally caved. “Please?” he asked quietly, hoping Juliet wouldn’t hear and go tell her hellhound friends.

 

“Can I pet your dog?” 

 

“No, she’s mad at you for throwing her across the bloody room.”

 

Maddi swallowed another bite. “Then no.”

 

“You insufferable brat!” he hissed as he raised his hand, lifting Maddi into the air and throwing her into the wall.

 

“Asshole!” she shrieked, dropping her lunch. “My quesadilla!”

 

“Take me to Olivia or I’ll do it again.”

 

Planting her bottom onto her bean bag chair, the stubborn college girl dusted off her lunch and continued eating without the paper plate. When Crowley tried lifting her up again, she grabbed both sides of the bean bag so she’d have a soft landing. Rolling his eyes, the exasperated demon set her down gently and decided he was done playing nice. Smoking out of his vessel, his red smoke twirled around the room before forcing its way down Maddi’s throat.

 

“Where. The hell. Is your roommate?” Crowley bellowed from inside her head, taking a moment to get his bearings. He was in a small apartment with minimal furniture and Maddi sitting on the couch, poking around on her laptop.

 

“ _This_ is your happy place?” he questioned. Maddi nodded, sipping a wine cooler. “It’s a five hundred square foot studio. With an air conditioning unit in your only window.”

 

She shrugged. “Beats living in a dorm. Had my eyes on this place for a while. I’m an arts major, Crown Royal. Or whatever your name is. I’ve made peace with the fact that my career isn’t going to make me rich. That’s fine. I’d rather be doing something that makes me happy.”

 

“You are spouting off absolute nonsense!” he retorted, waving his hands around at the claustrophobic lack of space around him. “I can give you whatever you want, and all it costs is just a tiny little thing. You won’t even miss it.”

 

“Favorite band?” Maddi interrupted, standing up and flipping through a shelf of albums beside a cheap record player with speakers that weren’t even that nice.

 

“Beatles,” Crowley answered immediately.

 

The girl with pink hair grimaced. “I’m more of a Bowie fan, myself.” With that, she placed the Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars on the turntable and dropped the needle. Crowley groaned in vexation and spiraled out of Maddi’s head and back into his own vessel. 

 

“How did you know I wasn’t a Bowie fan?” was the first thing that flew out of Crowley’s mouth after the possession.

 

“Beatles fans are picky,” she replied. “I figured if you didn’t mind Bowie, I’d try the Yardbirds. And then maybe Chicken Shack. Or Kiss.”

 

He rubbed his temples in defeat. “Now I’ve got Five Years stuck in my head.”

 

Maddi glanced at her phone and slipped on her flip flops. “Close the door on your way out,” she ordered as she grabbed her purse.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Crowley’s gravelly voice attempted dominance one last time.

 

“Work, dumbass,” she replied as she put on chapstick in front of the door mirror and carded her fingers through her hair. “Stay if you want. The potheads will come in like ten minutes. They’ll like your dog.”

 

“As delightful as that sounds,” the exhausted demon feigned politeness, “I’m going to pass. I’ll find Olivia elsewhere. Good day, Maddi. If you ever reconsider our deal to get you everything you could ever want, ask your roomie for the summoning recipe.” With one last glance around the room, he exited and took up Julia’s leash once more as they left the dormitory. Once the front door shut, Maddi opened the closet opposite of hers.

 

“You can come out now,” she announced to her roommate in hiding. “That old guy in the suit is gone.”

 

Olivia emerged from behind clothes hangers full of shirts and skirts and giggled. “Thank goodness. I was so gonna do the deal to get the highest paying graphic design job in the world, but I chickened out. I’m so glad I did, too. Aren’t those deals supposed to be sealed with a kiss? Ew.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for a Tumblr prompt: hell vs very tired/very sassy human. College students are the tiredest and the sassiest! Hope you enjoyed. I <3 feedback!


End file.
